Reproduction apparatuses of this type are known as scanners and copiers. The glass plates are subject to constant wear during scanning and copying since the original documents are transported over the glass plates. Due to the transport action, the glass plates can get scratches or similar damage that regularly create relatively small defects in the reproduction quality for black-and-white reproduction. In the case of color reproductions, however, severe defects regularly result due to the variable refractive behavior within the scratches, with the result that the glass plate has to be replaced.
The glass plates are generally mounted permanently and must be replaced by service personnel or trained users by costly means using tools. To achieve this, holders for the glass plate must be unscrewed, and the glass plate then replaced and screwed back securely in place. Another known approach, however, is to retain the glass plate by latches. In this case, the latches must be opened, the glass plate removed from the locking means, replaced, and then once again latched in place and possibly aligned. Here too, an installer, or at least trained personnel, are required to effect replacement of the glass plate.